Forsighted Dreams
by kitch2k7
Summary: When Karmii Geran has a wierd dream about a dying boy, it makes her school life ten times worse.
1. Chapter 1

** Foresighted dream**

****

**MUST READ FIRST:** This is the first chapter and is a type of prologue. Thank you.

**Chapter 1: ****Last Living Witness**

The cold breeze kissed his feet and chest, the misty rain turned the air moist and the disturbing stench woke him up. Slowly, Bersah's eyes peeled open and the dark clouds covered his vision.

The fourteen-year-old boy sat up slowly, scared of the sight that lay before him. His memory was clouded with the visions of explosions and purple jets of light passing through his mind. He tried to remember, he searched through his head to seek the answers that sum up what had happened, but with no avail. The only answer he found was that his people were fleeing for their lives; and nobody helped them. They were slaughtered and mutilated and the only remains were the mass of bodies strewn all over the Porfic Plains.

Bersah's eyes started to focus on the scorched land and the victims of battle; but it was not a battle, it was a massacre.

Bersah's breathing rate increased as he gazed upon the mangled body of his younger sister, Beren. His twins face was blown apart, her body torn in two. Tears overcame Bersah as he turned to look upon his whole families corpses lying next to him; he focused on his mother, her lightless eyes peering at his. He choked on his salty tears and he let out a lazy cough, which spurted blood onto his grey house robe.

Bersah's body trembled tremendously as he shifted his weight to get upright, before he planted a foot on the ground his limbs gave in and he fell once more, into the bloody mud next to his sisters face; well, half of it at most.

The rain grew heavier and the mud grew deeper, Bersah's rolled onto his back to keep the dirt from going into his mouth and eyes. Bersah squinted to try and keep the rain from covering his eyes and he started coughing when the rain ran down into his throat making his chest jolt vigorously. After the fit of coughing, Bersah's eye lids grew heavy and he drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hatred Of Teachers**

Karmii Geran woke with a start. Her black hair was twisted around her small face and button nose and her green eyes shot open and her vision gazed upon her blank ceiling. She thought back to her mysterious dream, about a boy a year older than her, in the middle of a field with his mutilated family around him. "Weird dream" she said hazily "You've got to be kidding me………" she gasped as she gazed out of her window and saw her morning combat class in the courtyard coming to a finish. "Not again, if I miss another class I swear If Master Doren doesn't kill me; I'll kill myself in shame…………" she sat up in bed and let out a long, lazy yawn.

She twisted her body to the left and slipped off the side of her tall white bed. As she touched the floor, her left leg gave way and she tumbled into her nightstand banging her head pretty hard. Her bare room seemed to light up as bright flashes overcome her vision. "Owww, if that leg doesn't heal up soon I wont be able to kick Martin's butt in the graduation tests." She rubbed her head while looking in disgust at her bruised leg. Before standing up again Karmii tested her leg on the wooden floor.

Knock. Knock. Karmii swung round to face her door "Are you decent?" yelled a voice.

"No" Karmii lied. She knew who it was but didn't have the guts to face him. Although she didn't want to see Master Doren, he barged through her small oak door anyway.

"Karmii Geran!!" he screeched

"The names KAY… ok??" Karmii yelled and with that Doren sent a silver beam flying out of his hand and hitting Karmii square in the chest. She flew straight into the wall and was pinned to the cold brick, Karmii was winded; all she could do was gaze at her arrogant combats master.

Hapire Doren, or Master Doren as the students know him as was a high ranking teacher who absolutely adored hurting ignorant children with brute force. He was a tall man and his stocky build made him look extremely intimidating towards the pupils. Other from his long black robes and dark skin, Master Doren always carried a long wooden cane which held a large emerald on top of it; this is used to help him cast strong spells.

"I told you if you missed ONE more class I would suspend you for the rest of the term!" he shouted with a pointed finger "However, after thinking this whole mess through I have come up with a far more…….._painful _plan" he chuckles.

"P-please sir… I mean… Master, my leg, master, its still swollen from two months ago, I can't handle another beating…" Karmii sobs.

"Ha… you think _I'm _going to beat you up, no, not me, the whole class is going to have a go at you in training, and you are _not_ going to retaliate…are you? ARE YOU?" Doren spits.

"No…no I wont master." she replies robotically.

"Good" he lowers his finger and Karmii drops from the wall and lands on her bad leg, she whimpers while trying to catch her breath. And with that, Doren turns around and marches out of the door, slamming it so hard on the way out that rubble fell from the ceiling. Karmii stood up for the third time this morning and walked over to a drawer. She pulled out a hand drawn picture of Doren which had: _**I hate you **_or_** stupid man**_. Karmii held the picture over her bin and said quietly: "_brshna_". Her palm glowed red and the picture ignited, after a few seconds the whole page was just a pile of ashes in her small bin. Karmii walked round to the left side of her bed and opened her large wardrobe. Karmii looked around her room. "Four brick walls, a bed, 3 drawers and a pretty large wardrobe…wow, thanks mother this is amazing!!" she said sarcastically, Kay thought back to her mother showing her a piece of scroll showing her admission form to the Magi-Ferem academy. She used to think the academy was amazing because all the good magicians come out of it. _But looks can be deceiving_, she thought.

Since September Karmii had been bullied, beaten, beamed and bruised, by students _and_ teachers. Now it is March and all she has learnt is four spells, how to use a blade and how to kill you opponent with two fingers in combat class. But the bad thing is, non of the pupils are allowed to use _any_ of the skills learned, against any members of staff; which is quite unfortunate because right now, Karmii felt like slowly killing Doren with her two fingers. But her conscience got the better of her.

Karmii grabbed her uniform and put it on quickly and within thirty seconds, her night gown was folded on her bed, and Karmii was walking out the door in her jet black robe uniform and heading down the long bright corridor towards the dining hall. She passed some older pupils along the corridor but she held her head low and took no notice of the sly comments some of the gangs said. As she reached the end of the corridor she caught a glimpse of Master Doren coming her way, she made an abrupt turn and hid in a small alcove until the large bully walked past. "Why the hell are you in there?" came a soft voice. Karmii turned and saw a girl kneeling down. Samantha was Kay's friend, her _only_friend. Samantha had totally white hair and pink eyes. She was an albino. They both met on the first day when they where put into groups for the skill test and other than a bunch of boys Samantha was on here team, after Samantha being cut in the blade test, Karmii used a bandage to allow her to carry on in the test, they become close friends and where always together.

Samantha held out her hand and gestured to Kay. Kay used Sam's hand to pull herself up, "I was hiding from the _Doren devil_" Karmii said sarcastically. Samantha giggled and they both headed off towards the hall while Sam told Karmii what they had learnt in class… again it was how to kill your opponent with two fingers but this time a spell was used aswell. Kay wasn't listening to the conversation, she was just happy to be with a friend.


End file.
